


Miata Mishaps

by EndangeredMind



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Car destruction, Farting, Farts, flat tyres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Shad decides to take his Miata on a little road trip. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Shad/Miata, Stallions/Miata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Road Trip

The driver smirked as he picked up a set of horseshoes and threw them in the trunk of his little red NA Miata, laughing as he heard it creaking. “Wow, if you get creaky after just a few horseshoes, then I dread to see what you will be like once I’ve got the rest of this in!” He snickered as he gestured to a pile with horse saddles, anvil and other ‘camping’ items. He quickly set about cramming the trunk full of different horse related items, before pressing it down, forcing it shut, laughing as the car’s rear sagged heavily.

He got into the cabin and turned the key, pressing the pedal to the floor, pumping it as the Miata sputtered, trying to start successfully, before it gurgled and rocked from the force of the repeated pedal pumping. The tank groaned and wheezed as the exhaust rumbled. Unsatisfied with the performance that his Miata was giving him, Shad growled and continued the pedal pumping and cranking. He loved the feeling of the car shuddering and shaking beneath him as he continued to abuse it, which ended in the car letting out a fart, a massive cloud of exhaust spewing out.

Finally, the car had started, but there was one last thing that the needed to be fixed, and that was gas. The car pulled up at a gas station, whining as it sagged, and the engine was turned off. Shad climbed out the car and opened the filler cap, stuffing the nozzle inside. He grinned as he watched the tyres bloat outwards, ending up as donut shapes, whilst the dirty seats became bloated. Once he was satisfied with how the car looked, he went to pay, making sure to pick up several gas station burritos, returning to his car briskly.

He climbed back into the car and shut the door, starting the suffering engine up again, letting out a fart into the bloated seat, wiggling a bit. Those gas station burritos really didn’t agree with him, but he couldn’t care less. The car creaked and the engine temperature began to rise. The driver didn’t care as he tucked into another burrito, snacking on it. He loved the feeling of the car struggling under his weight. He sneered as some sauce fell onto the carpets, and he groaned as he watched it soak in, taking another bite of his large burrito.

The driver growled impatiently. He wanted to go camping and get there now dammit! He began to care less and less about the Miata as he ran it against guardrails, causing some of the bright red paint to be scratched off, exposing the bare coloured metal underneath. His belly growled angrily, and he sighed, reaching for another burrito. This caused the car to veer to the side and bang into the guard rail again, taking some more of the paintwork off and starting to eat into the metal, all the while, Shad let out a brassy fart into the seat.

He was so busy chowing down and taking care of his angry stomach that he didn’t notice that the bridge was out, nor did he notice the sign informing him. As a result, the car flew off the edge of the bridge and landed in the water with a loud splash. It sank rapidly and disappeared out of sight, before it began to re-emerge on the side of the river bank, chugging loudly as the exhaust pipe let out brap after brap. He kept the pedal floored, ensuring that the car got out of the river, even if risked failing,

The car began to slip as the tyres lost traction in the wet mud, before a loud backfire shot out of the exhaust, which forced it up the bank and onto solid ground. Shad sighed as he noticed that the car was almost out of fuel, and his gurgling belly gave him an idea. Climbing out of the car, he opened the fuel cap and aimed his asshole at it, before letting rip, filling the car up with his nasty gas station burrito farts, watching as the fuel needle grew closer to full, before he shut the cap door, smirking.

He climbed back into the car and began to drive off, the car letting out little braps here and there, which caused the car to begin to fall apart, a wing mirror falling off and hitting the road with a bang, quickly followed by the back bumper. The driver didn’t seem to care as he watched the vacation ranch grow closer and closer. It consisted of a barn and a run-down farmhouse, however, he didn’t care about that. He was just surprised that the car had survived the trip. He arrived at the ranch and parked it at the stables.

As he pulled up, the engine coughed and wheezed, before shaking and giving out, the fart refuel, gargantuan quality of fuel and water all taking its toll. Shad let out a loud laugh as he let off another fart, causing the roof to bulge out and the hood and trunk to pop up. The large amount of junk he had packed into the trunk fell out and hit the floor with a loud bang, as the tyres deflated and splayed out on the floor. He then laughed as the radiator creaked, before bursting and shooting out a plume of smoke.

He climbed out of the wreck of a car and slammed the door shut, surveying it. It had really suffered on the trip over here. He walked around the Miata, taking note of the damage it had sustained, and what needed fixing and replacing. He laughed as he heard it creak as he got to the side where he had pushed it up against the guard rail, ripping off the paint and carving some deep gouges into the metal. He finished his walk around and took a deep breath of the ranch air. “Oh yea, I’m gonna enjoy it here!”


	2. Car Repairs

The rundown Miata was left alone outside the barn for a few hours, creaking and groaning in protest from the abuse it had received from Shad. However, it wasn’t alone for long, as three huge anthro stallions happened upon it. The first was the largest of all, a brown Clydesdale who was known as Jake. The others were Ryan and Butch, a pair of draft horses who were well built. They were tired and sweaty, and they needed some way to blow off steam. As soon as they saw that little red car, cogs began to turn in their brains.

They quickly surrounded the poor car and circled it like vulture, with Jake tutting a few times, unable to believe the damage that this car had suffered. Missing driver’s side door, missing hood, blown up engine, tyres off the rims and who knows what else? “Right boys, we’re going to fix this car up, and take it for a spin!” The others nodded and they continued to look around the car, with Ryan noting one area around the side where the paint had been stripped away, and inside the car, where the seat had been forced all the way back.

He laughed as he heard the car creak, as if agreeing with him. One thing that perplexed him was how was he supposed to repair the damage? He pondered the situation, looking at the car a bit more until it hit him. Why couldn’t he scour the area for parts? He hummed and thought about it for a few minutes, before deciding that that was the way to go. He sighed and began to look at the car, trying to figure out what parts would go where. He was no mechanic, but he wanted to repair the car at least.

He began to scour the area, trying to see if any parts of the car had come off, and to his joy, he found the door quickly. He placed it beside the Miata and began looking around for the hood, humming as he trudged around the path that the car had come down, trying to see if he could find it. To his surprise, he found the hood and few engine parts. It was clear that more work would be needed, and he sighed as he took all the parts back to the ruined car, setting them down near it. 

The three horses began to put the car’s frame and bodywork back together, humming as they did so. The parts were a bit fiddly to get in place, but with a few swear words and clanking, they managed to get it attached and locked in properly. Ryan made sure to give it a test, pressing on it and poking it a few times, grinning as he heard the parts creak and whine. “On the plus side, it works properly, and it does as its meant to, so we can cross this off the list!” He grinned and poked the panels.

As Butch looked closer at the car, he noticed that the tyres had come off the rims. “Help me with this!” He bent down and Jake crouched down to help him. They then began the difficult and delicate task of stretching the tyres back over the rims, making sure not to pop them. It took them a little while to get the first tyre over the rim, but once it was over, it didn’t take long for the others to come over. Jake sighed as the last one was done and pressed too hard on it, accidentally making it deflate.

The next part to tackle was the hood, which came with its own set of problems. The parts that allowed it to attach to the body of the car had been snapped clean off, leaving the horse trio confused on how to put it back together. Jake and Butch were at a loss, until Ryan grinned and looked at them. “Why not try duct tape? It’s not much but it will do in a pinch!” The others were at a bit of a loss, until Jake caught on what Ryan was on about and the pair explained it to Butch.

In no time at all, the hood was taped back in place, and now the door was all that remained, causing them to sigh and heave it into place, making sure that it fitted correctly, and it wouldn’t open and tilt down towards the ground. Ryan smiled and grinned when the door was finally put in place. He decided to test it, before opening and closing it a couple of times. “Well, that’s in now, so we can cross that off the list. Is that everything, or is something else missing?” His question was answered as the hood was opened.

The engine was a mess, and it needed repairing. The horses managed to disconnect it and place it on the ground, all three grunting. Between the three of them, it had taken all of their strength and them some to make sure the engine was taken out and place on the ground without damaging it any further. The horses began to scour the area, managing to find pistons and sparkplugs that must have belonged to the engine. He quickly gathered them up and took them back to the partially disassembled car, meeting up with the others as he got there.

As soon as the found parts were laid out, the stallions began to slowly piece it back together, making sure that the parts went in the proper pieces, and that it went in snugly. In reality, they were just shoving them where they thought they went, damaging the engine further. As long as all of the broken parts were put in the engine, it didn’t matter if they were in the correct places or connected to the proper pieces. They just wanted the engine to be finished and placed back in the car, and the sooner that happened, the better.


	3. End of the Road

At last, the engine was put back together. Ryan and Butch high fived each other and they looked at Jake, who had opened the car’s hood once again, having closed it after they had removed the engine. The hole where the engine once was looked too big, but it was a trick of the eye. The horses all knew that it would go back in just fine. They make sure that everything was put back in tightly and that nothing would come loose before they got in position to pick up the engine and drop it back into the Miata. 

No words were spoken as they all grabbed part of the engine and hoisted it into the air, before dumping it in the engine bay. They were pleasantly surprised when it wouldn’t fit, and rather than taking it out and finding what was wrong with it, they proceeded to force it, with Ryan moaning as the car creaked, groaned and rocked in protest, before the engine finally went into place, and they hastily reconnected it all back up. At last, the car was all put back together, and the only thing left to do was to see if it ran.

Butch grinned as he opened the door of the rebuilt car and began to squeeze in. Immediately, the car leaned down and creaked in protest. The canvas roof bulged outwards and seat was crushed underneath the Clydesdale’s massive rear end, the springs were crushed flat and the car whined. However, he didn’t care and began to comfy, forcing the seat back, snickering as it groaned before protesting loudly and being forced backwards over the seat runners. The large brown stallion grinned as he finally got into a comfortable position inside, taking up most of the space within the little convertible.

His large grin became a cruel smirk as his stomach gurgled and he let out fart after fart into the little seat, smirking as it shuddered and creaked pitifully under his fat ass. He turned the key and listened as the Miata sputtered into life, the engine immediately sounding off, mainly due to the fact there was a four-ton horse farting up a storm in the driver’s seat. Butch began to press on the pedal, listening as the engine sputtered some more, steam hissing and oil spraying all over the ground as it tried its best to move the car.

The engine groaned further as Butch pressed the pedal into the floor. The big horse didn’t care and smirked as he continued to fart into the seat, as the engine grew closer and closer to giving up. With a final sputter, the engine gave out, exploding violently. The hood was forced up and parts of it exploded out of the shuddering car, landing in front of Ryan and Jake, who were bewildered and slightly amused. Upon seeing this, Butch turned the screaming car off and climbed out, slamming the door shut as the car bounced up and creaked in relief.

After giving the parts some time to cool off, the horses set about rebuilding the engine once again, putting the parts in different places. They just wanted the car putting back together, grinning as each part was put in place. Once the car was back together, they were going to ruin it! The sparkplugs went in easily enough, but the hoses put up a bit of a fight. In the end, the one that refused to go in was forced in place, warping it. Now that it was put back together, the horses simply dumped it in the bay again.  
Once it was connected, Butch got back in and gave the roof a bit of stretch by putting his head against, causing the fabric to bulge and groan. Not done yet, he leaned to one side and let out a loud wet fart into the already abused seat. “Whew, this seat is sure getting some today!” He sneered whilst the other horses slammed the hood down and leaned on the passenger side of the car, making the suspension level out and groan. Not satisfied with the space, Butch forced the seat back a bit more, making it moan as loudly.

Not wanting him to have all the fun, Jake and Ryan opened the door and squeezed in, cramming the cabin full of sweaty stallions, with Jake forcing the door shut behind them. The doors creaked as they were barely able to hold on, and the roof was stretched out with all three inside. The suspension sagged to the passenger side, leaving half of the car dragging on the floor. Inspired by this, Butch turned the key and listened as the engine pitifully started up, shaking and sputtering. The car wouldn’t last long with all three large stallions inside of it. 

The pedal was forced down and the car whined as it began to slowly move forward, the metal shrieking in pain as it was slowly ripped apart as it was dragged across the ground. The stallions simply smirked as the seat was forced back even further, whilst the straining engine began to swell up as oil and petrol filled it up. All the while the stallions were bouncing around in the car, not caring what happened to it as they continued to force the pedal downwards, the engine hissing and vibrating as it came closer and closer to giving up.

With one final bang, the engine shuddered and tore itself apart, the red little car letting out a whining cry as it collapsed, the suspension straining before it shuddered and collapsed completely. The stallions groaned and got out, standing in front of the car and watching as it shuddered before the canvas roof caved in, the door fell off and a headlight shot out the hood, landing at Butch’s feet. “Oh well, it was fun whilst it lasted. All this thing is good for now is the scrapyard. Come on, let’s go and find something else more fun to do!”


End file.
